Betty White
Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters '''is the fourth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 56th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Betty White & the Huntsman: The huntsman is sent into the forest to find the fairest one of all known as... Betty White?! Ancient Greek MythBusters: Jaime Hyneman and Adam Savage go back in time to test myths about the fabled Titans of Olympus. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been in bed with the flu for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 11:00 AM:' Star Wars turns 35 years old or... 912 in Wookie years. #*'Wednesday, 2:30 PM:' The trailer for the movie, the Great Gatsby, premieres with a typo, making it "the Great Goatsby." #*'Sunday, 9:00 AM:' Dads everywhere open Father's Day gifts that are just as cheap as this! #Opening Scene #[[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']] (Spoof on Betty White / Movie Parody of Snow White & the Huntsman) #Animated Marginals segment #Crocodile Has Tears with Award Winner (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Awake 'n Shake (TV Parody of Awake ''/ Ad Parody of Shake 'n Bake) (Ad Parodies segment) #Employees Must Wash Hands and Feet Before Returning to Work (Cartoon) #R2-PO (Cartoon) (Spoof on R2-D2 and C-3PO from ''Star Wars) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Forest Fires (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #20/80 (TV Parody of 20/20) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Hit Movie (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Man Falls Down from the Ceiling (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Ancient Greek MythBusters']] (Spoof on Ancient Greek mythology / TV Parody of MythBusters) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Ancient Greek MythBusters) The cyclops still eats the guy. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Snow White & the Huntsman, Ancient Greek mythology and MythBusters get spoofed. *This is the first time Betty White's Off Their Rockers ''was referenced. *This is the second time Betty White showed up, and the second time ''Back to the Future was referenced. *This is the third appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the sixth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. *This is the 17th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *Betty White was originally going to voice herself, but she left to do an episode of ''the Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' with Jeremy Renner, but she was replaced with Shirley Mitchell. *'Betty White & the Huntsman' is based on''' [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'''Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody]]. *In the second Mike Wartella sketch in this episode known as "Man Falls Down from the Ceiling", Edna was watching The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O on television. *In Betty White & the Huntsman, this sketch with a summary was originally going to be set in the movie studio, but until the promo and this sketch, it is set that it is in the story of Snow White & the Huntsman, so instead it is set in the story of Snow White & the Huntsman. *Shirley Mitchell only voiced one character for this episode of MAD (Betty White). *The kitchen shown in Awake 'n Shake is the same kitchen shown in Spy vs. Spy Kids. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Beith *Keith Ferguson - Jamie Hyneman and Awake 'n Shake Announcer *Dan Milano - Luke Skywalker and Adam Savage *Shirley Mitchell - Betty White *Nolan North - The Huntsman and Perseus *Rachel Ramras - Queen Clementiana *Kevin Shinick - Mario Lopez, Grant Imahara, C-3PO, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer, Crocodile, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Queen Ravenna, Woman, and Antelope Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes